1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method in which recording media which respectively have electric characteristics different from each other are attached to an apparatus and the types of the media are distinguished before the media are electrically connected, and the apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Recording/reproducing apparatuses for a digital still camera, a digital audio data recording/reproducing apparatus, a notebook computer, and the like have conventionally been known.
This kind of recording and/or reproducing apparatus uses a storage medium having a memory where various information such as image data, audio data, and the like, e.g., a memory card. With respect to the memory card, various standards such as a PC card type memory card, a compact flash card (TM), a smart medium (TM), a memory stick (TM), a multi-media card (TM), a SD card (TM), and the like have been proposed and put into practice. The storage element is not limited to a semiconductor memory but may be one which includes a small disc, maintaining an outer shape and above-described electric characteristics which are defined according to corresponding standards. There are plural kinds of specifications for the storage media, which are matched with the various kinds of recording and/or reproducing apparatuses, as described above. The storage media which thus have different specifications have also shapes different from each other, and the positions where terminal parts for signal input/output, which are electrically connected to recording and/or reproducing apparatuses, are different from each other.
For example, many digital still cameras as recording and/or reproducing apparatuses can use only one kind of storage medium and are not allowed to use another kind of storage medium.
A notebook computer as a recording and/or reproducing apparatus has a card slot where various electric devices such as a memory, modems, and the like can be attached as a PC card having a card-like shape. To use a storage medium as described above, the notebook PC uses an adaptor device to which a storage medium is attached, and the storage medium is attached to a card slot through the adaptor device. Thus, information can be recorded/reproduced with respect to a storage medium.
Meanwhile, the type of a storage medium as a target on and/or from which information is recorded and/or reproduced can be identified only by transferring/receiving electric signals by the recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
That is, a conventional adaptor device is asked of the type of an attached storage medium by a signal outputted from a recording and/or reproducing apparatus when the conventional adaptor device is attached to an adaptor attachment part of the recording and/or reproducing device.
In the recording and/or reproducing apparatus, various information such as the type of a storage medium attached to the adaptor device, storage capacity, driving voltage, and the like is obtained by input/output of signals through the terminal part for signal input/output of the storage medium. The recording and/or reproducing apparatus identifies the type of the storage medium attached to the adaptor device by obtaining various information based on a signal outputted from the adaptor device.
Therefore, with respect to a conventional adaptor device, the type of the storage medium can be identified only by electric signals after the recording and/or reproducing apparatus is electrically connected to a storage medium, in case where the recording and/or reproducing apparatus identifies the type of a storage medium attached to the adaptor device.
Therefore, the conventional adaptor device has a problem in that a predetermined time is required to identify the type of an attached storage medium after the adaptor device is attached to the recording and/or reproducing apparatus. That is, the recording and/or reproducing apparatus has a drawback that a predetermined time is required to make processing for recording and/or reproducing information with respect to a storage medium.
The present invention has an object of providing an adaptor device to which recording media respectively having different shapes are attached and which is attached to an input/output device for performing input/output of a signal to/from the recording media, comprising: attachment means to which the recording media are attached; medium-side connection means electrically connected to terminal parts for signal input/output of the recording media; device-side connection means electrically connected to a terminal part for signal input/output of the input/output device; and medium identification means by which the input/output device identifies a type of every one of the recording media attached to the attachment means, before the terminal part for signal input/output of the signal input/output device is electrically connected to the device-side connection means.
Also, the present invention has another object of providing an input/output device to which recording media respectively having different shapes are attached and which has an adaptor device including a medium-side connection part electrically connected to a terminal part of every one of the recording media for signal input/output, a device-side connection part electrically connected to a terminal part for signal input/output of the input/output device, and a medium identification part for indicating a type of every one of the recording media attached, comprising: connection means electrically connected to the device-side connection part included in the adaptor device, thereby to perform input/output of a signal to/from the recording media; and determination means for determining a type of the recording media attached to the adaptor device, from a medium identification part provided on the adaptor device, before the device-side connection part and the connection means are connected.
Also, the present invention has further another object of providing an input/output device to which a plurality of recording media respectively having different shapes are attached and which performs input/output of a signal to/from the recording media, comprising: tray means having a plurality of attachment parts provided such that the attachment parts to which the plurality of recording media respectively having different shapes share partially attachment regions of their own in common in one same projection plane on which the attachment regions are projected while having different attachment positions in the depth direction parallel to the thickness direction of the recording media to be attached; a plurality of medium-side connection means respectively provided for the attachment parts and electrically connected to terminal parts for signal input/output of the plurality of recording media respectively having different shapes; drive means for accessing the recording media through the medium-side connection means; and medium detection means for detecting types of the recording media respectively attached to the attachment parts of the tray means, before the drive means accesses the recording media.
In the adaptor device according to the present invention, the type of a storage medium can be identified rapidly when it is attached to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus. It is therefore possible to shorten the time required for processing of recording and/or reproducing information with respect to the storage medium.
Also, in the recording/reproducing apparatus according to the present invention, the type of a storage medium attached to an adaptor device can be rapidly identified, so that the time required for processing of recording and/or reproducing information with respect to the storage medium can be shortened.
Also, in the recording and/or reproducing apparatus according to the present invention, the type of a storage medium attached to a tray can be identified rapidly, so that the time required for processing of recording and/or reproducing information with respect to the storage medium can be shortened.